Heart made out of Iron
by RenegadeZabuzaMomochi
Summary: With Jinpachi Mishima defeated, Jin Kazama is the heir to the Mishima Zaibatsu. And along with his friends, he intends to open up the King of Iron Fist VI. But Jin senses something evil coming their way. Can he save his friends? Or will the Devil rise...
1. The start of something new

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Namco's characters. Tekken belongs to Namco; I just own a publicly sold copy of one of the many million games. Which means I don't own any of their items. I just BUY what they distribute.

Introduction: This basically a Tekken version based on one of my adventures, minus the fact Jin has the Devil Gene as well as other alterations. Sooo... enjoy!!... hopefully.

**Heart made out of Iron**

The forest looks more like a desert, if you asked me. I stood up to survey my surroundings. All that were left were burnt branches, possibly some racoon carcass lingering nearby. I stood up wobbling a bit, as my head begun spinning around. I felt so dizzy, I just had to lean against a large trunk. I felt my chest burning intensively, the sweat dripping down my face and body. I can smell sulfur and ashes within a mile radius. I knew I was responsible for this. Taking a moment to look, I begin my way out of the forest. Well, what's left of the forest anyway. As I make my way out of the clearing, a voice can be heard. How it sounded so warm, and comforting. It began talking to me, but all I could make out were incoherent babbles. While the seconds pass by, the voices began to get louder and louder. Soon, it became annoying. Until I felt a smack on the side of my cheek.

"HELLO! Were you not listening to a single word I said?" says a Japanese girl dressed in a red halter top, and a black jacket.

"Would you mind?"

"Well, if you're planning to take a nap, you should actually sit your ass back down instead of standing up. You look retarded."

"Whatever," was all I could say.

I folded my arms again, as I shifted my eyes left to right. I could see a couple of familiar faces. One would be the annoying Korean orange head. He was snoring louder than the subway itself. His head suddenly fell lightly on one of the female companions following; a Native American girl dressed in a denim jacket and dark brown jeans. She had an awkward face made from the Korean's unintended actions. Luckily for her, she was able to tolerate him. The girl who was wearing the black and red suit sat down next to a Chinese girl, who was wearing nothing but simple sweats. She was bobbing her head to the songs on her music device, or an mp3 as it's called. She began talking to the Japanese girl. Not like it would be interesting coming from them, a bunch of Gackt fanatics. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down, putting my hood up. Another one of my acquintances was a British boxer; he was actually one of the more calm ones. I notice he was in his own world himself, so I didn't bother much. I just sat there, musing about the event that happened over eight months ago. The tournament: The King of Iron Fist V.

After about an hour's worth, the subway stopped to a specific location. Each of us got up without a fuss. Minus the sleeping Korean, who was shaken to wake up. He quickly jumped upwards, saluting in the air as he began yelling the alphabets too fast for anyone to actually hear. It took him a while to realize we've stopped.

"I didn't know you can sing, Hwo," the Japanese girl said, teasing him a bit.

"I can do a lot more than that, babe."

"Really? And if you'd do something like say, I don't know, put your hands in some place I don't like, I can react?" she smiled, clenching her fist.

"Heh, just kidding!" the Korean says, dashing away as far as he could take him.

Well, not as far, but he managed to keep away from the Japanese girl's threatening fists. For now. I was the last to step out, after the English fellow, looking left to right again as I kept silent. I can hear the others chatting away, and as usual, the Korean trying to smooth his way on the girls. Until he accidentally bumped into an old lady along the way. She began smacking him in the head as he apologized. Or tried to. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Then, I felt a flash in front of me.

"AWWW! I caught Jin laughing! Whoever knew Jin Kazama would laugh, let alone smile?" the Japanese girl with a camera phone grins while she takes a few steps back, as I began rubbing the blinding dots away.

"Damn it, Asuka. You could have given me a warning at the very least."

"Well, if I did, I wouldn't be able to catch this one now, would I? Hey, Xiao! Guess what?" Asuka began running up to Xiaoyu.

"Oh, my God! Really?" was all I could hear coming from Xiaoyu.

As we exited, I felt the sun's bright light on my eyes. I put on my shades to shield myself, then joined up with the rest of the gang. I had small converations with Steve and Hwoarang, nothing much except Hwoarang's boring bragging about ruling Tokyo's streets one of these days. It's surprising that he hasn't been killed by the local yakuza yet. Steve, on the other hand, had a more interesting conversation; about items, cars, motorcycles and hobbies we liked. The girls continued rambling about what they're going to do once we get to Uzugino Mall. This was the same party that participated in the previous tournaments. And they are my friends.

**AN:** Yeah, first chapter's done. Reviews would be flattering, but it's not necessary.


	2. What was Dad like?

It would take about thirty minutes to get there. We took a bus, and along the way, we took pictures of tall buildings. Again, Hwoarang was sleeping. At least he wasn't sleeping on Julia's shoulders. Steve and Asuka were being amazed by the spectacular sites Tokyo produced. I, on the other hand, just sat, thinking inside of the box. I was interrupted by Xiaoyu, who just sat down and gave me a smile.

"Hello-hello, Jinny-Jin-Jin. Or do I have to go, 'How do you do, Mr. Kazama' now?" she giggled.

"Jin's fine, you don't have to be so formal."

"Well, you are the Iron Fist champion, not to mention the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"Yeah. But I'm not used to being called Mr. Kazama. For now, at least."

"Yup-yup. It sounds so... dull, if you asked me. Why not call you, I don't know... Mr. Powerpuff-Rowdyruff?"

"... You've got to be kidding me."

"Come on, I was joking! You have to lighten up, Jin!" she began giggling even more.

I sat in silence, looking back to the skyscrappers along the way. It was an open-air bus, and it had two stories. We sat on the top, so it would give us better view when we arrive at the mall. After a minute, I heard a sigh. I turned back to Xiaoyu, looking at her disappointed expression. I thought about not asking her what's troubling her, but I had a habit of doing so anyway.

"What's wrong?"

"Well. Come on, Jin. It's been nearly over what, five years since we've seen each other. You could at least pretend to care that you've missed me."

"I do."

"With that dull voice, you don't."

"What's wrong with my voice?"

"You sound so... dull. Like a robot. An extremely... hot... robot."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

She got off her chair and joined Julia, who was looking outside of the bus leaning forwards on the side. They began talking, and I went back to staring outside once more. Before I knew it, we arrived at the mall.

"I am NOT coming out."

"Oh, yes you will. And I'm going to drag you out myself if you don't come out in five minutes."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I'm not stupid, Hwoarang. I'll borrow Julia's lasso and pull you out of there. Dumbass."

"Damn..."

Steve was the first to start the laughing at Hwoarang. And when I looked, all I saw was some idiot in a yellow tuxedo with purple pants and a pink vest. I had to turn away to hide my laughter. But since it was too loud, I pretty much did that for nothing. Suddenly everyone came up to me, seeing as how it's one of the rare moments I smile.

"Awww, my Jinny-poo's laughing again!"

"Asuka. Shut up."

"Come on, Jin. It's the first I've seen you laugh. You look cute," Julia said, giving me a small smile.

"Who knew Kazama even used his mouth, except when eating, drinking, talking shit... OW!" Hwoarang began, but was quickly silenced when Asuka elbowed his stomach.

"That was stupid, mate. Jin's human after all. He has to smile some day. Or year," Steve said, patting me on the back.

"Thanks, Steve."

"Eh, no problem, buddy."

"Well, at least he doesn't look like an idiot in a My Little Pony talk show," Asuka commented about Hwoarang's outfit.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I like it. You look dashing." Xiaoyu smiled.

"Really? At least SOMEBODY thinks I look good." Hwoarang brightened up.

"For a My Little Pony talk show." Xiaoyu giggled and hid behind Asuka.

All the girls began laughing as Hwoarang just glared at them. We went into pairs. I went with Asuka since she didn't want to be paired with Hwoarang. Julia and Xiaoyu decided to go together, seeing as how Steve offered. Everyone but Hwoarang objected, but we began departing anyway. Asuka and I made it to the Martial Arts department. We saw a lot of accessories, from punching backs, to sparring matts to all types of weapons.

"Wow! These look hot!" Asuka picked up a pair of gaunlets and greaves, similar to her own with minor alterations.

"Not bad." I was staring at a pair of forearm lengthed gloves. They were black, but I figured they would be breakable.

"Hey, Jin! Check these out!"

I shifted my attention to Asuka, who was holding up chest armor. It looked pretty soft, so I gave it a little punch. It accidentally caused Asuka to knock backwards, due to the fact I put a little more power than I thought so.

"That hurt, asshole!"

"You know, you have a dirty mouth. Keep it up, and you're going to wash everyone's dishes."

"Fine, fine. Whatever."

She rolled her eyes and placed the breastplates back on the shelf.

"Hey, Jin?"

"Yeah?"

"What was dad like?"

For a minute there, I thought she asked me what Kazuya was like.

"What... did... you say?"

"What's dad like?"

Out of all the things, she asked me about Kazuya. Oh, how I hated the man. Especially how he abandoned my mother and I, only thinking for himself. I remember how he wanted to absorb the Devil within me for his own greed. I had a grudge against the man, but after winning the previous tournament, I haven't seen him since, not that it would surprise me. He'd probably show up sooner or later, either if and when I announce a tournament, or unexpectedly to take what _used_ to be his.

"He's ambitous, I'll give you that."

"You know, you never really talked about him. And back at the tournament, he seemed cool, and he looked badass. I only got an eye-to-eye contact with him, though. Kinda sucks, if you ask me."

"It's probably better off if you two never met anyway."

"Oh? And why is that?" Asuka raised her eyebrow questionably, placing her hands on her hips.

"Let's just say we're not on speaking terms."

"What, was he an ass? Oops. I meant, a dick? God, it's so hard trying not to swear!"

"I guess you can say that."

"What did he do anyway?"

"Things you shouldn't ask, and things you wouldn't want to know."

"Aw, come on! You know I'd want to know. I've been trying to bring my family together, and you seem to be the most difficult of them all."

"Sure, whatever. After all he's done, I've come to even regret of being his son."

"Man, you're so dark. No wonder why Xiao likes you."

"Huh? And how the hell is that supposed to attract her to me?"

"Uh-oh! You said a bad wooord!" Asuka began saying in a sing-song tone.

"Stick to the topic."

"Duh, it's obvious, Oni-Chan. She can be a ditz, yeah. But she likes you. Ever heard of the opposites attract clique?"

"Of course."

"Well, there's your answer, genius." Asuka began making an impression of a mentally challenged face that I couldn't bare but chuckle.

"Come on, before they start eating ahead of us." I began making my way out of the shop as I called for my profound sister.

"Good idea, I'm beginning to get hungry." Asuka made a face telling me she was as she had her hand on her stomach.

**AN:** Ah... Japan was great.


	3. Lunch with the gang

We found the group nearly twenty minutes later; Julia and Xiaoyu were in the women's lingerie section. I accidentally stumbled when Julia came out with a black bra and panties. We probably spent a minute staring before she began to scream. Xiaoyu came out with a brightly colored bikini, not noticing she was still in it. She just waved at Asuka and I, before Asuka dragged me out of there. To be honest, that moment had me flushed. I was probably as red as a radish. Thankfully, my hoodie provided enough to hide my expression. Steve was trying to pry Hwoarang out of the arcades, which Hwoarang gave him a hard time doing since he was just finishing some Soul Calibur game. Pretty ironic for Hwoarang to choose Yunseong out of everyone. We all sat down in the food centre after everyone got their food. I was with my usual ramen noodles, with spicy chicken and vegetables, and a Dr. Pepper to top it all off. Julia pretty much had a salad, where Asuka had a deluxe burger meal in contrast. Xiaoyu had a mixture of Chinese food; Hwoarang had Korean and Steve bought the same meal Asuka did, but it was only medium sized.

"Oh, man, we've only spent half an hour in here and it feels like forever."

"That was because you were only in the arcades, mate."

"Yeah. And I tell you, that bitch Xianghua's such a bitch!" Hwoarang began pounding the table that nearly caused my soup to splash on my fingers. I just went back to blowing on my steamy noodles and ate.

"Bitch twice, huh? Only an idiot would say that," Asuka said with a mouthful.

"Yeah, just you try her and you'd be saying the same thing!"

"I can't; Jin's scolded me for saying bad shit."

"Your mouth. Eat, then talk. Without the profanity," I notified Asuka before I focused my attention to eating my warm food again.

"See? What'd I tell ya'?" Asuka shrugged her shoulders, spitting some fries.

"Oh, my God, Suki! You totally have to go with us after we're done eating. We have a couple of stuff you should get!" Xiaoyu began shaking my sister.

"Uhhh... what kind of 'stuff'?" she began nervously.

"A ton of cute outfits." Julia smiled, picking up a V-necked black dress.

I could tell Asuka nearly fainted at it. Not that she was really interested, but the V was shaped too steep. It would show so much cleavage, and Hwoarang would become a monkey's mother just to see that. I didn't get distressed; knowing Asuka, she'd leave fist prints on his face before he could even get to see her in it. When I turned to Hwoarang, I could see Steve trying to snap him out of his mindless gaze at the dress. Probably thinking of my sister in it. He was waving his hands in front of his face, randomly calling his name. When that didn't work, I did what anyone would have done: I put peppers on his Korean dish, as he mindlessly picked up his food and ate. It worked as I expected.

"WHAT THE FUCK, IT'S HOT!" Hwoarang jumped out of his seat, trying to cool his mouth with his hands blowing away like a fan.

"You dumbass, just drink something cold," Asuka said, her eyes lowered as she shook her head.

Immediately, he sat down and drank my Dr. Pepper in one gulp. He calmed down after that. Little did he know, though, I knew he'd snag my drink, so I placed tobasco in it. Served him right, as he noticed why he started burning up again.

"MOTHERFUCKER! SHIT'S STILL HOT!"

"Quick! Hwoarang! To the Batmobile!" Steve pointed over to a Mr. Freeze's Ice Treats shop like a Cocker Spaniel.

Without a second's hesitation, he ran over to the place as Steve sang the '60s Batman theme song as he did. We all laughed as he made his way. I could hear Xiaoyu snort and giggle simultaneously, I couldn't help but laugh more to the point I snorted as well. That brought another commotion as they made fun of the 'rare Jin Kazama moments.' And I happened to catch Xiaoyu blushing, which caused me to do that with her. Of course, I knew she had some sort of a crush on me, but I didn't know how deep. Even though, she is pretty cute, I won't deny.

"Ahhh, better. I don't know what those bastards put in my food, but they will pay." Hwoarang sat down with a bowl of ice cream.

"Actually, you're the one who paid. To be exact, about eight yen," Julia pointed out.

"Hahahaha, good one there, chap." Steven begun to laugh at Hwoarang's expression.

Hwoarang began scowling in fragmented sentences, looking at the recipt that had the total amount of what he paid for. We couldn't help but laugh at him, until he finally calmed down. After his hilarious outbursts, we went back to eating and having normal conversations. I mainly talked about what we should do for the next tournament. After all, I was going to open it up with my friends.

"Hey, Jin. We should have a theme to it," Asuka suggested.

"Theme?" I looked at her questionably.

"That's a great idea, Suki!" Xiaoyu seemed to agree with her.

"Yeah, you know, like having pirate costumes, '70s wear or for you, emo day."

"Hah-hah-hah. Funny, funny."

"That's not a bad idea, mate. It would bring more splash rather than a stale bout," Steve said.

I'd have to agree with him. After all, the new tournament shouldn't be so somber now that Heihachi's out of the picture. I could tune up the fun a little bit. Minus the fact that Hwoarang would start his nuisance, this would be something new.

"It's a good idea. We'll make up themes when we get back to the manor."

"Awww, Jinny's being unboring. For once," Asuka teased, making the motherly love face that annoyed me most of the time.

"Yeah, Jin. Ever since you've become the world's greatest, you've certainly lightened up," Julia commented.

"World's greatest? GREATEST?! The bastard only won because he kicked me in the head and knocked me out! He practically cheated!" Hwoarang yelled.

"Ah, come on, Hwo. Just because he happened to dodge your kicks doesn't mean he cheated," Xiaoyu stated in my defense, while licking on an ice cream cone.

"Why can't you two just get along? Jin was kind enough to let you live in his house." Julia managed to catch Hwoarang silent.

"True enough. But I'll let him live with us since he's proven useful," I said in my usually calm demeanor.

"Ah, whatever. Well, we still got hours left to go around. Let's waste time."

"Alright. Asuka and I will--"

"No, no, Jin. Asuka's going with us!" Xiaoyu cut me off, while she beamed a smile at Asuka.

I looked to my sister, only to see her mouth "Help me" while she was literally pulled out of her seat by Xiaoyu and Julia. I saw them drag her to the opposite end of where the boys and I were until they disappeared into the crowd.

"Where to now, guys?" Hwoarang asked, placing his hands on the back of his head.

"Well, we could use some shopping ourselves. Let's check out the mechanics," Steve suggested.

"I could use some clothing for my baby."

"Your baby?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"His motorcycle," I replied to Steve.


	4. You guys created a monster

_While Jin, Steve and Hwoarang make their way to the mechanics shop, Xiaoyu and Julia bring Asuka to the place she'd never think of being in: Vercaci Japan._

"Oh, my God! You just have to try this one on, Suki!" Xiaoyu squeeled at Asuka as she just stared at the colorful dress she picked out randomly.

"Why me?" Asuke pouted.

"Because all you wear are jeans and a shirt, shirt and shorts, shorts and jackets, jackets and jeans. No one's ever seen you in a dress." Xiaoyu continued to smile.

"That is so not true! This one time, I wore this really pretty dress to my Junior Prom!" Asuka protested.

"You mean the black bottom and white top with flowers that you wore once?" Xiaoyu tipped her head to the left.

"Yeah, that one."

"Asuka. That was once," Julia noted.

"Yeah, but still..." Asuka began twiddling her thumb.

"Oh, come on! Go in there and try it on. You'll love it," Julia handed her the dress while she and Xiaoyu shoved her into the dressing room.

When she entered and the doors were closed, Asuka just sighed and looked at the loud dress, its colors definitely bright. She looked under the doors and saw Julia's and Xiaoyu's shadows, telling her that they're not going to give up until she's tried it on.

"I guess I have no choice. They won't let me out alive until I try this on." Asuka sighed, removing her jacket.

"You got that right!" Xiaoyu and Julia said in unison.

She began fumbling to take her top off, removing everything but her bra. After only wearing her scarlet bra and panties, Asuka began studying the dress. She saw a zipper which appears to be on the front. But the back revealed an opening. Asuka sighed again, as she called out for Xiaoyu and Julia.

"Hey, uhm, guys?"

"Yeah?" Xiaoyu and Julia said together.

"How do I put this one on?"

Julia and Xiaoyu peeked on Asuka by tip-toeing, looking at Asuka hold up the dress.

"You unzip it, then put your legs inside and slide your body inside of the dress," said Julia.

"Oh, I see."

After a while, Asuka did just that. She managed to zip herself up, seeing as how flexible her body is. By the time she was finished, she looked at the mirror, to see somebody who she thought she'd never see. She picked her hair up, tying it in a bun, as she began modeling herself. She even smiled a bit, seeing as how she thought she was pretty cute.

"Nah. This isn't me." Asuka smiled, beginning to take off the dress.

"What was that?" Xiaoyu said, opening the door unexpectedly to see Asuka in the dress.

For a while, all they did was look at each other until Asuka shook her head a little bit with a raised eyebrow questionably.

"Oh, my. You look... ADORABLE!" Xiaoyu squeeled, hugging Asuka.

"Yeah, you do! If you wore more girly stuff, you'd be the hottest thing since Marilyn!" Julia said in excitement.

"Manson?" Asuka frowned.

"No, not that genderless weirdo! Monroe," Xiaoyu stated.

"Oh, good." Asuka was relieved.

"Yeah, Suki. You'd be an eye-candy." Julia smiled, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure. And they'll run away after they find out I'm the Incredible Hulk!" Asuka brought her fist up.

"Asuka."

"Yeah, Xiao?"

"Enough with beating up people."

"But..."

"No buts. The only butt that's going in is you with this!" Xiaoyu held up another dress.

"Aw, come on! What about you two?"

"We've had our turn. It's yours now."

Before she could say anything, she was dragged in with Julia and Xiaoyu as they literally forced her out of the dress, and into the new one. This one was black, that had a velvet feel to it. It covered everything but the arms, until they placed some white satin gloves that reached up to her elbows. Asuka was literally spinning around as Julia and Xiaoyu began putting other accessories on her; some hair pins, ladies' shoes and even some make-up. When they were done, they all looked at her and gasped.

"You guys... created a monster."

**AN:** Sorry it was so short. I couldn't think of anything except the time my girlfriend and her friends told me what happened to our tomboyish friend when she refused to put on an elegant dress.


	5. Going home

_Auto-Zone._

"Man, you gotta check these out!" Hwoarang called Steve and I over.

"Turbine spoilers."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I have these on my Mustang," I said.

"Which one? The black, red, white or green one?" Steve asked.

"Black."

"Didn't know you had these." Hwoarang continued to look at them.

"Well, not those types. Mine were customized."

"For what?"

"The mustang was too wide."

"Dude. You should own this shop," said Hwoarang as he began looking around.

"Why don't you buy it?" Steve began traveling over to the body kit section.

"Good idea. Hey, mister!" Hwoarang began running over to one of the workers.

"Fucking guy," Steve and I chuckled.

"Hrm, it's almost four o' clock. We should get the girls," I reminded myself and Steve.

"Yeah, but before we do, let's get some clothes for ourselves." Steve began making his way out before I could say anything.

"Yeah, and tell your manager I said--hey!" I pulled Hwoarang before he could finish whatever he was saying as he made our way out.

"Come on, it's almost four. By the time we're finished, we'd be home by 7:30."

"Where are we going?"

"Steve suggested we'd get some clothes for ourselves."  
"Ooooh, good one."

We all regrouped after forty-five minute's worth of looking for some men's stuff. We held our own bags of clothing and other personal items. I was wearing orange shades with my bangs in front of them; I had matching dark yellow-orange jeans that had black flames, orange and yellow shoes with a black shirt that had orange and red lightning decorations all over. Steve was wearing a bright red sleeveless shirt which had matching red leather jeans and white and black shoes. His had a Japanese dragon on the back, which also said "Playboy Bunny" in Japanese. I didn't tell him, though. It'd ruin the fun. Hwoarang was wearing something unusual, too. He had a white and lavender shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and russet pants. He had black men's shoes to match with it. We all wore sunglasses of different types; Steve's own was faded red and Hwoarang's were green tinted. When we saw the girls, we didn't say anything.

"What the hell?" I broke the silence.

"Don't say it, Jin," Asuka said, who was wearing this glamorous black dress.

"She looks cute, doesn't she?" asked Julia as she began gesturing her arms as if she was featuring her in a game show.

"Dude, your sister's hot." Hwoarang began, but was cut short by Asuka's death glare.

"She's definitely cute, gov."

Asuka blushed right away at Steve's comment. She couldn't get mad at him, knowing he was a sincere gentleman. I just looked at Steve, then back at the girls. I was speechless.

"Anyway, guys. It's almost late, and the mall's going to close in a couple of hours," Asuka noted, trying to avoid more comments and obnoxious staring problems from Hwoarang.

We made our way out of the mall with our bags. I glanced at my silver and blue Rolex for the time.

"Damn, it's nearly eight."

"Hey, how come you can swear and I can't?" Asuka pouted.

"That isn't a cuss word."

"Yah-huh, it is."

"Asuka, stop trying to start another argument."

"Do I smell Family Fued?" Hwoarang smirked.

"Oh, shut up." Asuka rolled her eyes at the Korean.


	6. The drunk way around Tokyo

After waiting for about what seemed like forever, a white limo approached. It had "Mishima Corporations" embedded in silver on the side of the door. I really do need to change that, and a lot of things. We entered the limo one by one. Hwoarang opened the sun roof and started yelling like a hooligan outside. I turned up the music as everyone began enjoying themselves. I can see Asuka and Ling pull Hwoarang down as they began dancing and screaming, peeking out of the sun roof. Steve went over to the refridgerator on the opposite end of where we were. He grabbed a huge wine bottle and popped it open. The cork suddenly hit Hwoarang on his head, causing him to fall on the floor. He didn't seem stunned or bothered by it, though. He just joined Steve and began grabbing some glasses. Julia pulled Xiaoyu and Asuka back down. I just raised an eyebrow and shrugged nonetheless.

"Hey, guys," Steve and Hwoarang chorused.

"Awww, yeah!" Asuka began, filled with excitement.

"Time to get this party staaarteeed!" Xiaoyu waved her arms in the air.

I just smiled and turned up the music. A song from The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus started playing, as the girls began singing to along with it. I chuckled to myself. Hwoarang came up to me with a glass nearly full of golden colored alcohol. I looked at him a little confused and unsure of what to do. Hwoarang sighed, and handed me the glass.

"Dude, just because we're rivals, doesn't mean we can't have a little fun. Come on!"

"I suppose so," I muttered calmly.

"Man, drop the business man act. You sound lame when you talk like that."

"Like what?"

"Mate, we're young. We need to be hitting the clubs and having fun! We'll handle all of the business when we get older," Steve piped up, drinking from the glass.

I looked in front of me, to see a singing group while they held their glass in their hands. I looked back at Hwoarang who began singing along with them. Steve was still looking at me. I sighed, and raised my glass to him.

"Cheers," he said after our glasses tipped one another slightly.

"Toast."

_"Do you feel like a man? _

_When you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now? (As she falls to the ground.)_

_Well, I'll tell you, my friend._

_One day, this world's going to end._

_As your eyes fumble down; A NEW LIFE, SHE HAS FOOOUUUND!_

_Face down in the dark!_

_She said, 'This doesn't hurt!'_

_She saaaiiid, 'I've finally had enooouuugh!'"_

The group and I continuously sang, dancing, bobbing our heads as the song blared out loud. I was willing to bet we were louder than the crowded streets of Tokyo. To be honest, I felt little or no shame in our actions.

We strolled around Tokyo's grand region, telling jokes, singing and just having a wonderous time. I haven't had this much fun in decades. I was laughing and smiling until my stomach couldn't take it anymore. We just kept drinking and singing to random songs for a long time. Suddenly, Asuka appeared by my side smiling; I could tell she was drunk with the way her body was swaying and her eyes were so low.

"So, Oni-Chan. Jin. Buddy. Dear brother of mine. How are you feeling?" she said almost incoherently.

"I'm all right, Asuka. The question is, are you?" I raised an eyebrow, smirking.

Her form was almost blurry, and she was suddenly moving around in motions. Then her face was expanding, I couldn't help but just feel uneasy.

Then that's when it hit me: I was drunk. I suddenly began to burst in laughter as I hunched forwards, holding my stomach.

"Dude, Jin, calm down, man. The thing about having fun is knowing when to control yourself!" Hwoarang shook my shoulders.

"Look at Asuka. She's spinning," I said in between laughs.

Hwoarang turned to Asuka, who was just sitting in confusion. They both looked at me and shrugged, muttering the words, "He's drunk," before they left and rejoined Julia. Julia was raising her arms in the air, constantly yelling out, "Whoo-hoo," while I regained composure and sat back against the leather seats. Xiaoyu was next to me, either half asleep or drunk. I felt her head lean on my shoulers, as I turned to see her smiling.

"You're comfy for a masculine guy, Jin," she said softly. I chuckled at her and closed my eyes.

I can still hear the gang having fun. After resting for a short moment, I opened my eyes to see Asuka and Steve up on the sun roof; Asuka was swaying her body side to side and I noticed Steve was following her coordinately, probably singing to another song. I paid attention to the lyrics closely, and realized how catchy the music was. It was a remix to Richard Marx's "Right here waiting," except it had a female vocalist and it was a high-beat techno mix. To my right was Hwoarang already lounging on the extended seats, his hands behind his head. Julia was digging into the mini-bar inside of the limo. I turned to my right where Xiaoyu was to show her how awkward Hwoarang's facial expressions were but I stopped. She was sleeping, her legs on the seat and her head softly placed on my shoulders. Her breathing patterns were soft; I could tell she was sleeping peacefully, even with all of the commotion going on around inside of the limo. I smiled, and went back to sleeping.

"This is so fun!" Asuka exclaimed.

"I won't disagree on that!" Steve said, raising his arms in the air.

"Whoo-hoo!" says the drunken Asuka, raising her hands in the air, shaking them.

"Yeah! We love you, Tokyo!" yelled Steve before he collapsed into the vehicle.


	7. Welcome home

For what seemed like hours, the limo suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes slowly to see the driver open the door, smiling. I rubbed the fatigue out of my eyes and looked around; Hwoarang was in the same spot, with Julia resting opposite of his position; Asuka was by herself on the other end, facing her stomach on the seats while Steve laid his head against the seat, sleeping while sitting on the ground. I shook my head slightly as I placed Xiaoyu on the seat I was in. I woke Steve up as he groaned a little. Steve looked around to see everyone but me asleep.

"I'll wake Hwoarang up. You take Asuka to her room."  
"Alright," Steve said as he began to pick Asuka up.

I went over to Hwoarang and started shaking him. It took me a while to get a response, but he was still asleep. So I did what seemed proper at the moment. I took some ice out of the refridgerator and placed it on his neck. He sprung up, and he was about to yell but I clamped his mouth with my hands. I placed a finger on my lips and pointed at Julia.

"Carry her up to her room, and I'll take Xiaoyu."

"Whatever. You could have just shaken me up," he said as he began to lift Julia.

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow and shook my head, scoffing. I looked back at Xiaoyu as I picked her up into my arms, her legs were dangling as her arms were nearest to my chest. Her head was cuddled close to me; I exited the limo where I was greeted from the driver.

"Welcome home," he said to me.

"Thanks," I replied with a grin.

I followed the others while the door was opened up for us, two middle-aged butlers greeted us by the door. We began to make our way in towards the girls' room. We reached a corridor after taking a long staircase. Stopping, we began going our separate ways; I went left, Steve went right and Hwoarang went forward. I made my way to Xiaoyu's room, turning the door with my hand while still holding her in my arms. I made my way to her bedroom; her room was dim so I managed to find my way around. I placed her softly on her bed, pulling her thick blanket up to her arms. I heard a small moan emitting from her. I turned around to see if she had awaken, but she just turned around where her back was facing me. I let a small smile out, as I made my way out of her room. I closed the door behind me silently, and started walking to my own bedroom. It was quiet, so I guessed Steve and Hwoarang were already in their rooms. I found the door to my place, and entered. I kicked my shoes off near the shoe racket; when I found my bed, I hurried and plopped myself down, dozing to sleep not caring if I should cover myself with the quilt or remove my shirt. I just wanted to sleep. And I did, exactly 1:12am.


	8. LOLOLWTF?

The next morning, everyone was pretty much asleep. All except Asuka, who was, after taking some Tylenol and drinking some Green Tea, was chatting away on the computer with a friend of hers; Christie Monteiro from Brazil who's in Florida for college.

" bAby gUrl ChRiStIe says: so u guyz all went out?? lol."

"- Asuka Kazama has lips like Morphine - says: pretty much, yeah. lol, everyone was DRUNK!"

"LOL. i can imagine. what in da world did u guys drink neways?"

"we had bacardi, vodka, sum weird looking drink and we all took shot glasses."

"dayum, gurl. looks like y'all had some fun!"

"haha, we did. Ling and Jin were cuddling together."

"AWWWWWWW!! so cute!"

"yeah, funny if you ask meh. Jin's secretly in love wit da girl. XD"

"yeah, he can be so suave and try to act tuff but deep down, he's a passionate boi."

"gross! ur talking about my brotha!"

"he's hawt stuff, Suki. XD"

"XD"

"omg. i got this comment on myspace from this psycho."

"wat did it say??"

"he sayz hes in love wit me. ewewewewew."

"y not give him a chance?"

"he looks like ur dad..."

"ew..."

"DUH."

"like, i kept getting comments for n00dz. so gross."

"same here, men can be so perverted sometimez."

"u said it. and 1 was from Hwarang."

"he asked for n00dz?! lol."

"Hwoarang. he did. the perv."

"dat is soooo like him. like, at da last tournament, he wanted me to wear my bikini. becuz he sayz it's for 'luck.' the dumbass."

"LOL. he thinks he's l337. but he's such a total n00b. he got his ass tossed by master Wang."

"Wang Chung?"

"lmfao, no. Ling's gramps."

"ooooh! he was pretty good. he beat up da broom head."

"Paul Phenix?"

"yah."

"Pheonix. LOL!"

"gawd, wats with ur typos?"

"uhh, Christie. if u haven't noticed, we're usiing short-cuts, so this pretty much counts for typos 98 percent of the tym."

"u have a point. damn it."

"using/. UGH."

"lol. xD"

"minus the fuken slash."

"Why don't we type normally, then?"

"Yeah, good idea. I'm getting fed up with short-cuts."

"So anyway. Yeah, he beat up Hwoarang and Paul Phoenix."

"I heard he was opening up a dojo with Marshall Law."

"Lol, yeah. He's using it as a way to pay Paul for his son destroying his motorcycle."

"Hahaha, I pity the fool."

"Lmmfao."

"Hey, Jin's online."

"He is? I don't see him on my MSN..."

"He had a new one. And he's adding his friends on his new account."

"Oooer. You should totally invite him here."

"Totally. Even if his status is 'Out to lunch.' It's not even breakfast time!"

"LOL. xD"

"- Jin Kazama -- Fatal Lightning - has been added to the conversation."

"- Jin Kazama -- Fatal Lighting - says: What the hell?"

"Christie: JIN!"

"Jin: Christie?"

"Christie: Yup! ."

"Jin: Hey."

"Asuka: Haw-haw. Out to lunch, eh?"

"Jin: Shut up. It's for Forrest, he's constantly spamming me with dumb links."

"Christie: What kinda links? O.o"

"Jin: Really weird ones..."

"Asuka: Porn?"

"Jin: How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Asuka. Duh, you're the one being sent the links."

"Jin: I tend to ignore them."

"Asuka: Send one to us so we can see!"

"Jin: No."

"Asuka: -.- U SUXORZ."

"Christie: Yeah, Jin. Show us what he shows you. :("

"Jin: Whatever. Double-you-double-yo--"

"Jin: I hate pressing the enter button too fast."

"Christie: Lawl."

"Asuka: Haha."

"Jin: Double-you-double-you-double-you-dot-wimp-dot-com-slash-jacksonidol-slash."

"Christie: LMMFAO!!!"

"Asuka: LOLOLOL! WTF?!"

"Jin: Here's another one."

"Jin: DoubleDouble-you-double-you-double-you-dot-meatspin-dot-com and Double-you-double-you-double-you-dot-pressurespot-dot-com."

"Christie: O.O"

"Asuka: ..."

"Asuka: That's just fucking gross."

"Jin: Language."

"Asuka: Not even online?"

"Jin: Nope."

"Asuka: You suck. .!. (-.- ') "

"Jin: ..."

"Christie: Haha."

"Asuka: (: "

"Christie: You should totally add me, Jin."

"Jin: Sure. That was my intention, anyway."

"Christie: Yay! "

"Asuka: Omg."

"Jin: ...?"

"Christie: Something the matter?"

"Asuka: Gackt wants to be my MySpace friend!"

"Jin: A what?"

"Christie: Accept him! He's so $!#ing hot!"

"Asuka: Hells yeah!"

"Jin: MySpace friend?"

"Christie: Yeah, you should get one, Jin."

"Jin: What in the world is a 'MySpace'?"

"Christie: Here"

"Christie: Double-you-double-you-double-you-dot-MySpace-dot-com-slash-ChristieMonteiro16."

"Jin Uh... Christie?"

"Christie: Yesh?"

"Jin: Why do you have one hand over your chest and you're not wearing anything on top?"

"Christie: It helps me get more friends that way. "

"Christie: .; "

"Jin: Lol."

"Asuka: Never knew you use 'Lol.' That's a first."

"Jin: I use it majority of the time. Either when I'm bored or have nothing to say."

"Asuka: Lol. Just because I'm bored."

"Jin: Funny."

"Christie: Rofflecakes."

"Jin: Eh?"

"Asuka: It's a net thing, Jin."

"Jin: Right..."

"Asuka: Well, I'm starved. I'm going to make breakfast."

"Christie: Yeah, it's night time here. I should get some rest."

"Asuka: Yah, you should. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Make sure you come on."

"Christie: Yup yup."

"Jin: Later, Christie."

"- Jin Kazama -- Fatal Lightning - has left the conversation."

"Christie: Later, Jin! Hugz!"

"Your message cannot be sent because the person is appearing or offline."

"Christie: Damn you."

"Asuka: Haha. Well, ttyl! Hugz!"

"Christie: You too! Mwuah! Hugz!"

"Asuka: ."

**AN:** I wasn't able to display any URLs for the websites Jin displayed, so I had to type it all out. As well as some symbols, so I apologize for any misinterpretations.


	9. Breakfast at the Mishima manor

Asuka gets up from her computer after signing off, making her way to her wardrobe. She gets simple shirt and shorts as she combs her hair before she goes to the kitchen. Upon entering, she sees Jin dressed in a black shirt with its sleeves rolled to his elbows, black slacks and his hair neatly fixed the way it usually is. He was looking through some papers as he eats from a plate mixed with eggs, steamed fried rice, pancakes and Italian smoked sausages. With its smell and looks appealing to her stomach, she makes a dish of her own, sitting in front of Jin while watching the seven o'clock news on the television.

"That's what Britney gets for marrying a loser like Kevin Federfag." Asuka scoffs at the news bulletin.

She turned to Jin for a response for her redundant profanity, but only finds the man munching on his plate while he continues reading the set of papers laid out in front of him.

The only sounds that were made throughout the morning were the siblings' plates being tapped by their eating utensils, the news and simple grunts and throat clearing made by the brother and sister. Jin looked too serious reading whatever he was going through to the point where Asuka got annoyed with the gapping silence. She suddenly tossed her fork on her plate, causing it to bounce off and land right on the paperwork Jin was supposed to read, leaving some oily stains on them. Looking up, Jin lowers his eyes and places an elbow on the table, obviously irritated by her sudden outburst.

"It's too early in the morning, and here you are, trying to start another fuss," Jin stated calmly.

"But it's so boring! I mean, look at the picture; we're just sitting down, eating in silence." Asuka frantically waved her arms in the air.

"It's breakfast. What did you expect, a Chinese New Year parade?"

"Well, it's better than nothing."

"Wash the dishes when you're done, then. Since you must find something productive to do."

"Whatever!" Asuka exclaimed in utter annoyance.

Asuka returned back to watching the updated on television, finishing what's left of her food while Jin continued back to his business. 'He's so lame,' she thought to herself. Noticing his suprised expression, she became interested in what he was reading. She leaned forwards to catch Jin look up at her questionably.

"Yes?"

"What's that you're reading?"

"Propositions from an oiling company. They want to form a fundamental bond with the Zaibatsu."

"For what?"

"If it helps our company get a more optimistic recognition away from Heihachi's destructive activites done in the past, and benefits the finances of both parties, then we'd be able to settle together as partners with Rochefort Enterprises supplying oil for future references for our future projects and we can supply whatever they need. Of course, we'd be demanding other things instead of oil from them."

"Oooh, sounds interesting. I like how your Supply and Demand plan is going."

"If it benefits us, then I'd gladly accept without hesitation."

"Good one."

"However, I wouldn't rely on them too much, nor should they expect a wonderland from me. I'll be rational when I consult them."

"Are you planning to meet these guys?"

"Two days from now. I'm holding a meeting at the Mishima Incorporations building."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Please! I'll behave!"

"I highly doubt on that one. The president of Rochefort Enterprises will be bringing his daughter."

"And what the hell does that mean? What are you, trying to flirt with her when I'm not around to ensure you're not cheating on Xiao?"

"For one, I don't plan on flirting with anybody; I rather waste time having nightmares meeting some random girl. For two, Xiao and I are not even together. And for three, the daughter of the president has a habit of somewhat picking fights, and she'd obviously know who you are. You figure out the arithmetics on that one."

"So? It's not like she'd win against me. I'm an Iron Fist fighter for crying out loud! A strong one!" Asuka stood up boldly, her fist in the air with a smile worn over her face.

"Yes, and there goes one of my business partners, thanks to you. Asuka Kazama, National Incorporation Destroyer saves the day yet again."

Asuka sat down, slumping after she thought it through, looking on the ground in silence and embarrassment.

"Still, she wouldn't win..."

"Asuka. Knock it off."

"But what the heck, it's not like she'd be any good."

"Well, she's stolen her family's private jets just to compete in fighting tournaments. So she wouldn't be such an easy opponent."

"Like that tells me anything. I've been fighting with the Kazama Ryu."

"And with the Kazama Ryu, you nearly lost to Feng Wei. Before Hwoarang and Xiaoyu interferred."

"Hey, the man kicked my chest. You know how a girl's breasts are vunerable when you hit them!" Asuka said, reminding Jin of their little 'incident' back at the previous tournament when he detransformed from being a Devil.

"Don't even go there."

"Nyahaha. Hentai."

"Asuka, shut up and eat your food."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Jin went back to overlooking at the documents about their corporations' proposals. Asuka continued with her breakfast, watching random programs. Steve came in neatly dressed, smelling the delicious food. He went over to make his own as the other girls came in, stretching and yawning. Julia was still wearing her sleeping gown and Xiaoyu was in her pajamas. Hwoarang came in scratching his butt, with his hair still ruffled up. He quickly picked up the breakfast scent, rushing over to make himself a plate. Steve sat next to Julia, looking at the news bulletin. Xiaoyu gasped when she saw Panda being interviewed on The View. Hwoarang was devouring his breakfast, taking a look at the documents himself. For a sleezy Korean, he's pretty perceptive when it comes to business. Lucky thing there were different T.V.s around just one room alone.

**(Author Note:** I apologize for procrastinating, for those who are interested. I'll try my best to complete the rest of the story. And yes, I hate Britney Spears' husband.)


	10. The Awakening

Asuka, Hwoarang and I entered this huge building after breakfast. This entire skyscraper and structure were all too familiar with me. I couldn't help but tag Asuka along after she literally went on her hands and knees to beg me so she can come along. Hwoarang didn't care; good thing for him, he keeps his personal life away from his professional one. Something he was useful for and something else we had in common. My black leather trench coat swivels upright as we entered through the automatic sliding doors and were greeted by some of the staff members of Mishima Corporations. I seriously need to change the name of this establishment. I look up to see the beautiful tapestries and wonderful paintings displayed all over the entire entrance room. It had pictures of me and the rest of the runner-up champions on of our previous tournament. Thankfully, at my request, they removed all the stupid Heihachi pictures. I wasn't exactly enthusiastic about seeing a bald, old man displayed on one of my walls. I chuckled at the though of realizing these walls are my own. We approach the front desk where we were greeted by Matsuho Natsume, the secretary of our incorporation.

"Good morning, Kazama-san," she greeted.

"And a good morning to you, Mrs. Natsume," I responded.

"It's Misses. I've never been married, sir." She smiled.

"I see."

"Good morning, Hwoarang."

"Good morning, Matsuho. And what a wonderful morning it is," Hwoarang responded, leaning a bit close to the secretary, much to her discomfort.

"Morning, Matsuho-chan!" Asuka greeted and waived, full of energy.

"Morning to you, too, Asuka-kun."

"Come on, Matsuho. We've known each other for five months now. You can drop the honorifics," Asuka insisted.

"That may be true, but it's company standards to--"

"I'm changing the company standards. New rules will be placed and I can ensure you, you won't regret it," Jin interrupted.

"Cool. Jin's being fun for once," Asuka mocked. I shot her a death glare which didn't work since she showed me her tongue. Matsuho just laughed a little.

"We have business to attend to, Kazama. We should head on to the main building, if you know what I mean," Hwoarang said.

"Right. See you later, Natsume," I said, heading to the elevators.

"You too." She blushed.

We headed to the elevator. I remove my shades as the doors open and we all stepped in. Hwoarang pressed the button leading down to a secret department: the weapons manufactures department. I could hear Asuka giggle in the background.

"What?" I demanded.

"She was so into you, Jin."

"Yeah. She thinks you're a total hottie. Hey, wait a minute. I'm better looking than you!" Hwoarang retorted.

"Knock it off. She's being nice."

"So is Xiaoyu."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Asuka smirked.

The doors opened up and what was revealed to us was a huge room filled with JACK-5 models and futuristic JACK-6 models. We each went our separate ways, taking notes of the improvements this company is doing with these android soldiers. Why would I need these things? I don't plan on creating a war or taking over countries. So why would I...

I stop at the thought. I clutch to my heart and feel it beat twice as faster. No one noticed, seeing as how I'm out of ear-shot from everyone. All of a sudden, the world became inaudible to me and my vision was starting to fade away. And then, the darkness took me. I couldn't feel my arms or legs anymore, but I can feel my left arm burning with intensity. I felt my body being hung up like a crucifix. That's when I realized I was being held hostage by _him_. I heard the mocking laughter all too familiar to me. The same voice that has taunted me throughout my early adolescent years and now. Then I see him; he looks all too similar to me, minus the pale complexion and deathly silver coloured eyes. His menacing grin is probably what haunts me the most. No. His presence just haunts me altogether. I struggle to get free, but to no avail. He had me trapped in an unholy bind and now I have to endure torturous hours of his ill-spitting words. The vile creature.

"What's the matter? Can't move? Can't think? Can't save your life? Have you gone weak, little one?" he taunted.

"Release me. Now, if you know what's good for you," I barked.

"Tsk, tsk. Many times have you tried and tried, but without me, you would have failed in the long run, Jin."

"I have succeeded without your help. I never needed you back then and I don't need you now."

"Oh? And where would you be without me? Searching endlessly for your dead, pathetic mother?" he laughed mockingly.

"Baka, shimeru ue!"

"Aw, did I hit a weak spot? I did, didn't I?"

I remained silent. He laughed at my silence, thinking he had won that little argument but I wasn't going to give in and go chaotic in my own building. I wasn't going to buy a new building, damn it, even though we can afford ten more.

"It was the drive to find my mother and the hatred for my clan that helped me, not you."

"No. It was the drive to find your dead mother and the hatred for your clan that awakened me and helped you."

"So you think."

"So I know."

"Release me at once."

"Or what? You can't even move yourself. Do I need to give you a little motivation?" he grinned.

There, he pulled Xiaoyu in front of him. She had a rope wrapped around her head and her hands were in binds. I can see her tears falling down as she cried muffled words to me.

"I won't be fooled, idiot. You can't bring Xiaoyu into this realm."

"Of course not. I didn't say I was."

From there, he proceeded to glide his razor-sharp fingers on her neck, cutting it by just a slight tap. Blood began dripping but she didn't bleed profusely. I couldn't stand the sight. I was even more instigated than I could imagine. He saw my rage and took advantage of it. He began moving his hands down her neck, to her chest and almost into her shirt where she pleaded.

"Jin! Help me!"

"Let her go!"

"You're going to have to get her yourself."

"Onegai, Jin! Onegai!" Xiaoyu pleaded.

"I said, LET HER GO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My body began surging in crimson electricity as I can feel the spiritual binds releasing from me.

"That's it! Give in to the anger! Save your friend and release it! The world must know, Jin! Pay retribution! Avenge your mother and destroy all evil in your path!"

"Never!" I screamed.

Finally, I was released and I charged over to my demonic counter-part as fast as I can. I crouched down and I cocked my hand back and began putting superfluous momentum at my biceps and elbows. I kneeled and launched my fist right into my foe's abdomen, sending him flying across the other side of this realm. He quickly recovered and flapped his black wings, taking flight in the air. His mocking laughter only showed me he was unscathed as his eyes glow an ominous red. He fired a red hellfire beam towards my way that I easily dodged. I grabbed Xiaoyu and made a run for it, even though I know the Xiaoyu in this dimension isn't real and only an illusion. Still, I couldn't help the fact this can happen to her. I can hear him closing in on me. So I turned around and put Xiaoyu down and began spinning as I extended my left leg to smack the temple of this devil. I see electricity dancing around from my hit connection as I pull my leg back. I quickly get into a stance and charge my body up; I gave to small jabs downwards and pulled my fists apart from my chest. My hands were glowing as I allowed more electricity to spark around my body. Now I was fueled with rage.

"Fight me!" he yelled.

"I will, and I will destroy right now!"

I ran towards him as he flew towards me. He threw a punch and I felt it collide with my chest. I skidded backwards but I quickly recover. I threw one left hook and on right uppercut until I finally punched his chest back with my right hand. It sent him stumbling backwards, but no matter how hard I hit, he seemed unfazed. He roared in laughter and I smirked, hiding my doubts in winning this little battle. I again initiated another Soul Omen and this time, I arched myself backwards and launched my right fist right into the middle of his face, right before he sends another hellfire beam to me. I thankfully smashed his nose and it sent him flying further away. If it weren't for the fact I reacted quickly instead of laughing and laughing to taunt an opponent, I would have been obliterated by now and he would have taken over my mind. I run over to Xiaoyu to see her on her knees, her binds somehow gone.

"Are you okay?" I asked.  
"I'm fine, now that you're here. Thank you so much, Jin," Xiaoyu said, tears streaming from her eyes.

"It's okay. I don't want to see any of my friends hurt," I said.

"And we don't want to see you hurt, either." Xiaoyu looked at me and smiled. I was confused.

What could hurt me?

"Jin, wake up."

"Huh?"

"Wake up, Jin," Xiaoyu told me.

"I am awake. What are you talking about?"

"Hiii-yaaah!" Hwoarang delivered a blow from one of his kicks down to my stomach and I sprung myself upwards.

"Well, that got him awake." Asuka sighed with relief.

"What the fuck was that for?" I demanded an answer.

"One, you were snoozing. Two, you were drooling. Three, we have business to attend to," Hwoarang said.

"What were you doing, taking a nap?"

"No. I..."

"Master Kazama."

I turn around to see an American blonde-haired woman. Jane.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything is. I just had a little accident."

"Accident?" Hwoarang and Asuka asked in unison.

"I have a headache is all."

"Do you need to see a doctor? Anna Williams is nearby."

"No, I don't, thank yo-- wait. What?"

"Anna Williams is our..."

"... doctor?" Asuka finished.

"Yes. She actually has a Ph.D. in medical research so she'd be a qualified doctor."

"Who knew some hoe bag would turn out to be a nurse." Hwoarang chuckled.

"Let me guess. Nina's the CEO of the Furby Company and Paul is a janitor." I looked at Asuka and raised an eyebrow at her sarcastic comment.

"No, but Nina is an executive member of an assassination firm once in league with Mishima Corps and Paul is... well, we lost track when he returned to the wilderness after losing to Mishima Kazuya in Iron Fist V."

"He holds a grudge against Kazuya after twenty years and kept it." I scoffed.

"Touchy, Jin." Asuka poked my arm. I held it and felt the burn still there. My coat provided enough obscurity to hide away the bright glow it normally gives out.

"So, what do we have here, Jane?" Hwoarang asked, looking at the new JACK-6 models.

"Well, we have here are your--"

"Asuka! Jin! Ew. Hwoarang." I turned around to see Christie Monteiro waving at us. She somehow managed to know where we were and go to Tokyo in a matter of two days.

"Christie!" Asuka ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Man, why is she here?" Hwoarang complained. I shrugged.

"Beats me."

"Oh, my God! You!" Christie pointed at a JACK-5.

"And you!" She pointed at another.

"They're everywhere!" She shouted hysterically.

"These are reploids, Christie," I told her.

"Homigosh, Jin!" Christie screamed and ran up to me, giving me a hug. I hesitantly responded back.

"Sheesh, you're still as cold as ever," Christie noticed as she pulled away. She made a disgusted face and hugged Hwoarang.

"Yeah, yeah. What are you doing here?" Hwoarang asked.

"Vacation."

I smacked my head and Hwoarang groaned. For the first time in ages, we were in the same boat. I look over to see Christie looking at the new models of JACKs as Jane returned to us.

"These will be new modifications on our JACK distributions. Instead of sacrificing human lives, we can use these androids to fight for us."

"Wouldn't that mean we'd have a devoided military?" I asked questionably.

"That may be, but we're still getting approval from the government before we do allow these models into public. They won't be carrying any arms or ammunition like its predecessors but they will have a more advanced A.I. and will be able to tell human emotions. Such as unconditional love."

"Then that would mean desperate men would be requesting for gynoids." Hwoarang smirked. I chuckled and Jane held back a laugh.

"You'd need one, mate." Steve appeared out of nowhere, tapping Hwoarang on his shoulders.

"Can it, Steve."

"But what happens if these androids malfunction and we enter a world of conflict? These machines would be more suitable for warfare than human beneficial resources."

"Which is why they're still undergoing experiments and upgrading."

"I see."

Meanwhile, Christie and Asuka gallivant around the base filled with JACKs and other weaponry installed in this secret department.

"I don't know why your brother would want these."

"Jin is Jin. He's as cold as Hades' left nut. It wouldn't surprise me to see him in a combat suit." Asuka put down an M8 rifle. Christie giggled and mentally pictured Jin in a combat suit.

"That would be hot." Christie smiled.

"Gross!"

"I bet, like, Hwoarang would be General and stuff."

"What, you think he'd create an army now?"

"I don't know. I always thought military men were so... dead sexy."

"Ew..."

"Well, Hwoarang's an exception.

Both girls began giggling as they begin picking up different types of assortment of weapons.

"Check this out!" Asuka said, posing as a soldier with an M60.

"Whoa, girl! G.I. Jane up in here!" Christie laughed as she held an M16A2.

"Oh, look at these. Hot." Asuka held up two black Desert Eagles and posed as Lara Craft.

"You'd look so much better in Tomb Raider than Angelina Jolie."

"Nah. She's way too pretty."

"You're pretty, too. In fact, you're sexy." Asuka blushed.

"Well, you're sexi-ER. You have bigger boobs," Asuka retorted.

"Hey, these babies are just 32Ds. You're a 34. A D-cup, Suki." Christie bended forwards and started comparing her breasts to Asuka's.

"So?!"

"That means you're bigger breasted."

"Really?" Asuka scratched her head.

"God, you never had a girl's life, haven't you?"

"For the past seventeen years, no."

"I can see why you punch your dates."

"Hey!"

"Kidding!"

As the Jin's entourage continues about with their meetings and personal stuff back at the manor, a mysterious individual looks down at a volcano from atop a helicopter, accompanied by none other than Lee Chaolan, the Silver Devil. The person adjusts his collar as he begins to descend down on the volcano.

"You must be crazy in the head if you're planning on dropping 50 feet," Lee said, smirking.

"Don't bet on it, Chaolan. I survived more fights than you have. And don't think of shooting a rocket at me. I'll incinerate you before you even press the button."

"I wouldn't think of it, dear brother," Lee says, grinning nonchalantly.

He jumps down from the helicopter, only rapidly changing into a purple devil as he takes flight towards the dead volcano. His blood-red eyes stay focused on the mouth of the volcano as he smirks. He finally approaches his destination and folds his wings, remaining in his devil form. His horns protrude inverted as the third eye stares deep into the volcano.

"This is where I pay my retribution, old man. When I find you, I'll toss you down this volcano and I'll come down to kill you again."

"Kill him, Kazuya. You know you want to. Take revenge against your father!"

"I know, Devil."

"Then what are you waiting for? She's still waiting for you."

"Damn it, these things take a while to accomplish and with my bastard of a brother complicating things for me, it would be more difficult with more people in my way. But first, let's pay a visit to Mishma Manor."

"Killing your son, eh?"

"No. I wouldn't do that. Not yet."

"Your... daughter?"

"She doesn't have the Devil's gene period. Just another obstacle in the way."

"So why hesitate?"

"Smart planning, longer timing. Must I remind you, I'm doing this for her and her only. Now, stop interrupting me."

"Very well... Kazuya."

And with the Devil's voice fading away, Kazuya takes flight into another direction as the helicopter follows in pursuit.

_What is Kazuya going to do? And who is "she"? Will Jin give into the Devil? What more mysteries will be revealed? Stay tuned._

**AN:** As a request, I have updated another chapter. I will include as many characters I can and I am open to suggestions as always. I apologize for my delay, seeing as how being a Marine causes you to work almost 24 hours. Not to mention stupid jungle training.

Anyway, stay tuned, faithful reviewers.


End file.
